Demons
Demons is an umbrella term referring to various creatures that are native to Nortiimus, or have a kinship with them. Creatures indigenous to Nortiimus are characterized by resistance to fire, immunity to mind control and other mind-influencing magic, weakness to thunder and ice/water magic, and overall a red theme of colours. Species of Demons Imps In general, we can say that they are the lowest of the low. This is not always true, "only" most of the time. What do we mean by not-always? While the majority of imps really are mere slaves, quite a few of them do attain high ranking and influence, especially as advisers to more powerful demons. Although weak and physically frail, they are rather quick, agile and dexterous, and in high numbers, they are as dangerous as a more powerful demon. Imps are one of those species where individuals are either smart or stupid, no middle ground. The majority are low-intelligence cannon-fodders, with a small but rather visible minority being smart and sly imps who often attain high ranking despite being imps. Horned Demons The stupidest of sentient demons, while the may have higher ranking and prestige than imps, their ranking is fixed for ever. Unlike other demons - even imps - Horned Demons are not immune to Mind Control and other types of mind-influencing magic. To compensate for their lack of intellect, they are physically rather strong, and their skin is covered by strong scales that offer a good deal of protection against fire and physical attacks alike. They are the perfect soldiers - stupid and strong. Cerberi Three-headed demonic dogs who know no mercy. They jump at any enemy and try to bite them to pieces as soon as possible. Not even steel plate armour can resist their teeth, and their stinking breath is capable of making people sick. They do not only eat the living, but also the dead - they consider bones a dessert, a special treat. Succubi and Incubi Succubi and Incubi are the most dynamic caste of demons in the sense that they do not form one unified caste, but rather overlap with all rankings, from chained slaves to the leading class of demons. Every single succubus and incubus is capable of shapeshifting, assuming a human form. Generally, male Incubi are used as scouts, spies, assassins and torture-masters. When brute force does not suffice, it's the Incubus's job to do the dirty work. Female Succubi generally have a not so pleasant fate though - the majority Succubi began their career as "breeding Succubi", being forced to copulate with Imps and Horned Demons all day long - which can be considered for all practical purposes gang rape -, and give birth to their spawns. Succubi who manage to endure this terrible fate and don't go crazy usually end up distinguishing themselves as being strong enough to fight back, or as charming enough to win the favour of a more powerful male demon and be chosen as his mistress - after that, they can backstab their owner and rise to even higher ranks, or be used by their master as something other than a mistress, like scout, personal spy, or even bodyguard. A small minority of succubi have the fortune of never having to go through the stages of being a breeding succubus, then someone's mistress, and essentially play the same role as male incubi from the very start of their careers: spies and assassins. Nightmares Demonic horses whose, the mane is made out of flames, their hoof leaves behind literally scorched ground. Just like cerberi, nightmares also eat the dead corpses. Ifrits Considered by many the evil counterparts of genies, many just call them "fire genies". They are strong spellcasters, and while they may not be able to grant you three wishes, they are very formidable enemies. Their Fire Shield means that anyone touching them without their consent will get terrible burns, however they are very-very sensitive to water, even by demonic standards. Pit Lords and Pit Ladies At first, they may look like a cross between succubi/incubi and horned demons, but this species of demons is much more than meets the eye. This species of demons is one of a combination of physical prowess and magical energy, combining the strength of Horned Demons with the cunning and smarts of Succubi and Incubi. While every Succubi and Incubi are capable of shapeshifting, what they do is a mere illusion to fool mortals - Pit Lords and Pit Ladies on the other hand can assume a permanent human form for themselves, and switch between their demonic form and human form at will. Their human form is a real physical entity, just like their demonic form. Devils Another species of demons that is more than meets the eye, Devils are widely considered to be the dark or evil counterparts of Angels, due to their matching levels of strength and formidability as enemies. Just like Pit Lords and Pit Ladies, Devils also have a permanent human form in addition to being able to shapeshift, but their abilities do not end here: they can "consume" dead bodies to gain magical energy, which they can use to either cast spells like a magician, or "craft" Imps and Horned Demons at will, increasing the size of any demonic army. Demonic biology Demons do not have the same needs as humans do. Most of them - other than Imps, Horned Demons, Cerberi and Nightmares - do not age, therefore dying of old age is not an option for all but the four aforementioned species of demons. They are immune to normal human diseases, and it is unknown what kind of food do they eat, if any type of edible plants grow in Nortiimus at all to begin with. In addition to the demonization, demons are capable of reproducing sexually too, out of all the sentient and humanoid types of demons, only Succubi, Pit Lords/Ladies, Devils and Ifrits can be females, and the latter are infertile. Succubi can be impregnated by and give birth to Imps and Horned Demons, which is the primary way these demons are multiplied. As Devils have the ability to consume dead bodies and use the magical energy to "craft" new Imps and Horned Demons out of thin air, they usually recycle Imps and Horned Demons who have died in any ways, to replace them. Just like Dragons, Demons can "evolve" too - smart Imps who attain a certain level of strength will become Incubi. Incubi and Succubi who attain a certain amount of strength in turn can become Pit Lords/Ladies, who in turn can transition into Devils if they become powerful enough. When a demon "evolves" to a higher rank, their new form simply "hatches" out of their old body, just like an insect hatching from a larva. Demonization Demonization is a ritual process in which non-demonic beings are transformed into demons. The species they assume depends on their gender, pre-demonic species, alignment and level of intelligence. During demonization, evil beings keep all of their memories, while good and neutral aligned beings have their memories locked away - not lost, just locked away, unlocked during purification. Usually humanoid males are transformed into Imps, Horned Demons or Incubi, depending on their level of intelligence. Weak and stupid humanoid males become Imps, strong but stupid humanoid become Horned Demons, smart humanoid males become Incubi, powerful and evil magicians will usually become Pit Lords. Humanoid females generally become Succubi, unless they were very powerful and evil magicians (in which case they become Pit Ladies). Vampires and Lycantrophes become either Incubi/Succubi or Pit Lords/Ladies. Dragons and Liches always become Devils. Genies always become Ifrits, horses become Nightmares, Cerberi are made out of three dogs being demonized simultaneously. Demonization is actually a reversible process. The process during which demons are reverted back to their pre-demonic species is known as "purification". During this process, formerly neutral or good-aligned demons regain their pre-demonic memories. Category:Races of Artograch